


Unsure Reactions

by Sniper_Blue



Series: Familial Experiments [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the cassettes think of what has been happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure Reactions

            “He’s staring again, Carrier,” Frenzy complained, still uncomfortable with not acknowledging their true relationship even though his brother had fallen into it quickly. Rumble had more trouble with public displays though because of his more tactile nature, which he had inherited from their Sire.

            “Staring: bad?” came the quiet query as the communications mech leaned back further against the wall where they were seated on the bench in the empty commissary.

            The red and black mechling shrugged, lifting his small cube and taking a long pull. “He’s hard to get a read on, Carrier. Makes it hard to know him or like him if he doesn’t open up. Rumble says that he stares _all the time_ , but that doesn’t mean he wants what you want. We’re both on the fence until we know him more, yeah?”

            Two small figures alighted on his shoulders, small helms rubbing against his mask and the edge of his voice. The affection was safe and enjoyable between them, especially as no one was around at the time. Their opinions would come in time, he knew, since the birds were just as likely as his twins to tell it as they saw it. Only Ravage had any of his tact, or was liable to use it since he was sure they could all be diplomatic if they tried.

            “We agree with their assessment,” Buzzsaw chirped before he flared his wings in a blatant threat display as the bat tried to join him on his perch; _it belonged to him!_

A quiet chuckle filled the air from the carrier-host at the mock-threat even as he settled the small, rounded frame in his lap. Light scritches along his wing joints kept him placated, though he insisted on adding his own credit’s worth.

            “He won’t even let any surveillance in. I think he’s hiding something. Be careful with him.”

            All of his symbionts and both of his mechlings were in agreement, though none had said an outright ‘no’ to the possibility. Ravage had offered her opinion on the matter during the dark cycle while the others had been in recharge, but had not said anything the others had not. She, however, was aware of just how attractive he found Shockwave. Either way, it looked like there would be a lot more information gathering before the scientist would be considered acceptable.

            “Well, I’m off,” Frenzy announced as he set the now empty cube down on the table and hopped off the bench. He would be going to join his twin, Soundwave knew, which would probably be beneficial as those two kept themselves entertained and less destructive than they were when by themselves.

            The three fliers settled further on his frame, determined to get as much of his time as they could before they would leave to find something to do while Soundwave went to help the scientist with whatever weapon they were working on. Ravage, he knew, would join him later in the lab for a time, if only to observe the violet mech while she was there and would offer her opinions later. For the time-being, the was going to enjoy the attention from the three that were with him.


End file.
